


Blown Away

by Sashataakheru



Series: Porn Battle Fics [23]
Category: Electric Light Orchestra
Genre: Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Hedonism, M/M, Porn Battle, Too Much Tequila, tourfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which I apparently have never written Jeff and Hugh drunkenly fucking while on tour how have I never done that wtf. *crosses it off fic list*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blown Away

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Porn Battle Prompt Stack (March 2016), for the prompt: RPF (ELO), Jeff Lynne/Hugh McDowell, drunk, beds, hedonism, touring, encouragement.

The door crashed open, and Hugh and Jeff fell through into the room, stumbling until they ended up on the floor. For once, the door hadn't actually been smashed down, but it took a good five minutes for the two of them to get to their feet and crash the door closed again. 

Jeff found himself pushed against the door as Hugh smashed into him with a kiss, his hands fumbling with, well. With something. Jeff wasn't entirely sure. The room was spinning, but he wasn't sure if that was just because he was spectacularly drunk, or if he was still trying to get his head around the whole being upright thing. All he was really aware of was Hugh. 

"I thought y'said night'ap, Hughie," Jeff managed to say in between Hugh attacking him with kisses and sucking hard on his throat. 

Hugh grunted. "Whad'y'a think thissss isisss-" Hugh descended into laughter, and grasped Jeff's shoulders, hissing into his ear. 

"Shoulda - shoulda asked - hours ago - p'r'aps," Jeff mumbled, trying to stay on his feet as Hugh laughed in front of him, amused by his own joke.

"Drunk not that, not that- y'know," Hugh said, and offered another messy kiss. 

"Bed. Too tired to stand. Geddoffme," Jeff said, making a decision. 

It took another few stumbles before they found the bed, and collapsed on top of it. Another few kisses was all they managed before sleep, and alcohol, send them into dreamland. 

-

There was a loud noise somewhere, and Jeff found himself woken with a start. He certainly felt a little more sober, but the hangover was creeping in, and he wasn't sure he was going to like it. Looking beside him, the bed was empty. 

"Hughie? Where are ya?" Jeff called, sitting up to survey the room. 

"In 'ere!" came Hugh's voice from the bathroom. 

"You alright, mate? What was that noise?" Jeff said, gingerly getting to his feet. 

"S'alright, I jus- the mat got inna way. 'm alright," Hugh mumbled. 

Jeff padded over to the bathroom, and found Hugh lying in a tangle on the floor, half-naked. Jeff knelt down to help him up, tossing aside the trousers he'd got tripped up in. He'd clearly decided he needed to empty his bladder, and wasn't coordinated enough to manage it without tripping over his trousers. Jeff resisted the urge to laugh. 

"You would trip yerself up, wouldn't ya? What're you doing up, anyway?" Jeff asked.

Hugh mumbled something indecipherable, and tried to brush Jeff away. Jeff let him go, and watched him meander into the bedroom, where he flopped down onto the bed, on his back, staring up at the ceiling. 

Jeff joined him a moment later after he'd had a piss himself, feeling a little relief as he lay down beside him. Hugh wasn't asleep, but he was lazily fisting his cock as if his hands were searching for something to do, and that apparently was it. It was a little distracting, but hardly unusual where Hugh was concerned. 

"I made ya that nightcap I promised, yeah?" Hugh said, indicating with his head.

Jeff sat up, and saw the glass on the bedside table, and groaned, knowing what it was. "Fuck. That wasn't what I had in mind, y'know."

"If you ended up in bed with me more often, you'd be more used to 'em. Go on, drink it down. It'll do you good," Hugh encouraged, sitting up as he reached for his own half-empty glass. 

Jeff wasn't particularly cross, and it wasn't like he hated H bombs, but they did rather exacerbate his hangovers more than he liked. But did he hate them, at that moment, enough to leave it alone? Apparently not. By the time he'd weighed up the cost of it, it was already half-gone. Fuck, they were good, even if they did go straight to his head. He couldn't even remember half of what it even was, except there was definitely orange juice and tequila in there, a lot of tequila. His brain began to hurt just thinking about it. 

"You are terrible, man. Why do I let you talk me into these things?" Jeff said.

Hugh lounged over him, and pulled him into a kiss. It was a horrible kiss, by all accounts, but Jeff was hardly in the mood to care. Hugh was horny, and it was making him horny. 

"Haven't had a fuck all night, Jeffy. You up for it?" Hugh drawled into his ear, his tongue finding a way to lick around his ear in a most infuriating way. 

Jeff squirmed as a hand cupped his groin, and squeezed. "If yer just gonna do that all night, you might as well fuck me properly."

Hugh smirked, and kissed him, moving onto his lap as he began to gyrate. Jeff did not mind this at all, except where his cock began to feel too confined, and Hugh couldn't unzip his trousers fast enough. That said, Jeff was pleased they managed to undress without injuring themselves, even if it felt like it took ten minutes for Hugh to figure out how to get his arms out of his shirt. 

Everything was fine once they were naked. Jeff lay back, and watched Hugh moving on top of him, taking all the pleasure he wanted from him. Jeff really just wanted a fuck, if Hugh had bothered to ask, but Hugh never did things by halves, and if he was going to drink H bombs while rubbing their cocks together and attempting to sing something Jeff couldn't identify, well, that's what he was going to do. 

In many ways, it got worse once Hugh had prepped him enough, and slid down onto his cock. It was definitely pleasurable, Jeff knew that, but the way Hugh moved on him was almost obscene, particularly as Jeff couldn't avoid looking at all the ridiculous faces he was making as he fucked him. 

The pleasure was intense, just like Hugh. With Hugh, it was never over quickly, not like this, and Jeff held on as Hugh moved on top of him, finding sensation in every direction he chose to move. He was surprisingly tight, Jeff always thought, but all that did was make sure his cock was adequately squeezed as Hugh fucked him. he fisted his cock as he moved, lost in his own pleasure, and sometimes, that was half the joy of it. Hugh lived for pleasure and excess, and Jeff sometimes felt he wasn't truly alive until he was like this, completely smashed on alcohol while fucking someone just for the sake of it. 

And Hugh would fuck anyone. It didn't matter who. Men, women, anyone who was willing. Jeff did quietly admire his ability to chase pleasure in whatever form it offered itself. Jeff's forays into sex with men stopped at Hugh, and he was glad Hugh cared enough to keep that secret. It didn't stop him thinking about sex with other men, but he would only fuck Hugh, particularly if they were both drunk enough that Jeff stopped worrying about what others might think about it if they knew. H bombs were good at destroying his inhibitions, if they were good for anything at all. 

Jeff closed his eyes then, and dreamt of someone else. And perhaps that was a mistake, because he drifted off. Hugh clawing at his chest as he came hard woke him with a start. 

"Ahh, god, what are you doing? Fuck off, that hurts!" Jeff said, trying to push him away. 

Hugh did not seem to hear him, but did let go as Jeff slapped his hands away. Hugh was more pliant once he'd come, and Jeff's shoves worked. Hugh moved off him like a snake, and sort of fell in beside him, grinning wickedly, drunkenly, at him. And then Hugh fell asleep, half-lying on top of him, pinning him to the bed. 

It took all Jeff's patience not to shove him off the bed completely, just to spite him. 

-

The sensation of something wet on his cock was the first thing he was conscious of, after, he assumed, he fell asleep as well. Then, a pair of hands gently stroking his legs, and the tickling of hair against his skin. A tongue probing gently against the slit of his cock sent a bolt of pleasure through his body, and he was thrown more forcibly awake. As the sensations became clearer, he figured out what was going on. 

He smiled, reaching for Hugh, who he could feel between his legs as he sucked hard on his cock. "Whatcha doing tha' for?" 

There was a pause, and a moment of cold air as that mouth withdrew. "Y'fell asleep. Din wantcha to miss out," Hugh murmured, before going back down on him again.

Jeff had to smile at that. Hugh might be the most Dionysian cellist in the world, but he still had a kind heart. He lay back and let Hugh do his work, letting the pleasure fight off the creeping hangover, just for a while.


End file.
